


I don’t know if there’s any fight left in me any more

by Billie_King



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 06:30:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billie_King/pseuds/Billie_King
Summary: **Basically my inspired by the ST3 trailer, where Will is alone and crying in the rain.





	I don’t know if there’s any fight left in me any more

~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~

After the events from 1983, Hawkins had became a desolate place for Will Byers -- Even with the security that Jane had permanently sealed the gate, There was still a great amount of anxiety that hung over him every time they  passed a giant "Hawkins" sign. It was almost as though he was reading an entirely different sign; One that juxtaposed and said; Enter at your own risk.

 

And Will was not one for taking risks. In hindsight, It was easy to see why. He'd a taken a risk standing up to that shadow monster and that was a risk not only to him but the whole of Hawkins too. 

 

He wanted to move like Bob had promised before he died, They'd move to New York and get a mortgage on a nice apartment. It would be slightly more expensive but Joyce would sell the house and Bob would find a better job.

 

And the ‘selfish’ part of Will still longs for that, He  hopes that one day he and Mike and the rest of the gang will get to move to England so they can study at Oxford, The science program was suppose to be astounding- And- He supposed it was far enough from Hawkins.

but Will knows that this would likely never happen. 

He was never allowed to be happy for _too_ long. 

He’d had all of what, six months since the mindflayer? Two years since the demogorgan? Three since his Dad?

But yet he still couldent catch a break?

He knows, he really does that it isn’t particularly fair of him to kick and pout about the circumstances to which he has been handed- But he also knows that he deserves better, because he deserves to be happy too. 

Just like Jonathan _did_.

Because he’d had his whole entire life ahead of him, just like Will had.

he’d had a seemingly perfect relationship with Nancy that had the potential to go all the way.

he had his fresh graduation and a full scholarship under his belt. 

A family who loved him. 

A place to call _home_.

And just like always it was ripped away and the town was left in chaos once again.

But Will couldent bring himself to think about the rest of the town. They were all still in danger .

Those _demospiders_ as his friends had dubbed them where still a fresh threat to  the small town of Hawkins. 

His friends where there right now, stood side by side as they fought a seemingly impossible fight.

But Will had no fight left in him.

This time they’d taken something that could _never_ be replaced. 

~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~


End file.
